reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Noevo Paraiso. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gtaivfreak (Diskussion) 12:54, 7. Mai 2010 Antwort auf deine Frage Hallo, dass meine Signatur unter meinen Artikeln steht hat keinen besonderen Grund. Ehrlich gesagt, ich dachte einfach das macht man so. Auch um das Datum der Information auszugeben. Vielleicht war das falsch!? Ich hoffe nicht es hält dich irgendwie davon ab meine Artikel umzuschreiben falls du es für nötig befindest. Nur zu. Vor allem weil ja täglich neue Informationen über den Ticker kommen die alte Inhalte einfach ändern. Also bitte ändere, wenn ich in einem Detail je anderer Meinung wäre, würde ich dich sowieso darauf ansprechen. Ist das okay? Löschanträge aufgrund der Wiki Struktur Hallo, grundsätzlich ist gegen Löschanträge nichts zu sagen denn sie dienen dazu "Sackgassen" in einem Wiki zu eliminieren. Deine Löschanträge jedoch wollen eine vorhandene Struktur ersetzen ohne dass ein Problem oder Fehler vorliegt, nur weil es dir gerade so gefällt oder weil du es dir anders vorstellst. Bitte bedenke, dass sich auch ich und andere durchaus Gedanken machen wie das Wiki am besten und zielführendsten aufgebaut sein soll. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal erst eine Diskussion eröffnen und diese Gedanken abfragen. Darüber hinaus bin ich persönlich der Meinung wir sollten dieses Wiki erst einmal mit viel mehr Inhalt füllen bevor wir die Struktur verschönern. Es gibt noch ne Menge zu tun. Die Waffen sind schon mal komplett, dort fehlen noch die Details und dann wird man sich auch den Waffen-Bezeichnungen annehmen. Dee Kay 13:37, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du meinst das mit dem Repetierkarabiner? Die Waffe Spencer 1865 oder wie die heißt existiert nicht im Spiel, sondern der Repetierkarabiner basiert nur auf dieser Waffe. Ziani15 16:06, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Beachten Hi, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du den Edgar Ross Beitrag bearbeitet hast und schon aufgeschrieben hat, dass dieser John Marston am Ende des Spielverlaufs tötet. Soll hier alles sofort hingeschrieben werden oder auf sowas geachtet werden ? Legende of the West 21:18, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) €dit: Okay ;) Aztec Gold Entschuligung wenn ich dich nerve aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Im spiel wo finde ich die Fremde Person bei man die nebenmission Aztec Gold starten kann. Were nett wen du mir heflen könntst........ Gruß M1600 Danke Hi Ziani15, ich freue mich auch, dass ich hier mithelfen kann und werde mein Bestes tun. Liebe Grüße Kakà Admin Alles Kla, ist in Ordnung, gut das ich jetzt hier noch einen Admin habe, der den Überblick behalten kann. Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit um mich um alles hier zu kümmern. Ich versuchs aber so oft wies nur geht. Naja, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit Mfg, Gtaivfreak Hilft es euch? also ich habe jetzt einige Erfolge hinzugefügt und nochmal alles sortiert, Ziani15 ich hoffe ihr könnt damit was anfangen, nur bitte nicht alles löschen -.- ist ne verdammte Arbeit ich mach erstmal ne Pause, werde aber beibleiben :) freue mich ebenfalls, wenn das meiste weiterhilft oder von nutzen ist Kirby aka Siss 12:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ähm, wenn du eine Vorlage hast oder ne grobe Vorstellung für die letzten Erfolge hast dann mach ich das komplett fertig, wenn Bedarf besteht... Ich hoffe das wegen den "Symbol in der Erfolgsliste" und die Bilder selbst passen auch sag Bescheid ich mach das fertig so wies sein soll bräuchte nur eine Vorlage ^^ Kirby aka Siss 12:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also sowas wie "Bandengründung ist ein Erfolg aus Red Dead Redemption, der in der Xbox360-Version 10G und auf der PlayStation 3 eine Bronzetrophäe bringt." halt was immer drüber steht weisst du was ich meine?naja ich mach vielleicht heute Abend noch weiter... wird das irgendwann denn mal ganz geschlossen, damit niemand mehr dran rumfingern kann?^^ Kirby aka Siss 15:27, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ne meinte ja auch nur, ma sehen ob ich das noch die woche schaff alle einzutragen ich würde dann auch gleich die von dem DLC mitreinbringen wenns recht ist ganze IP-Adressen könnte man auch sperren, sollte es zu mal eskalieren mit dem Beschimpfungen, oder? (nur interessehalber) Kirby aka Siss 15:52, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geld & Waffen Hi Ziani15, hab ma paar Fragen an dich. 1.Wie komme ich am besten oder schnellsten zu Geld außer mit Missionen? 2. Wie viel kostet der Feine Anzug? 3. Ich habe gelesen das man Leute ausrauben kann ohne sie zu töten,wie?:P Eine Antwort wäre nett :D Revolverheld 15:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seite geht nicht am anderen PC war gerade am PC meines Bruders und wollte ihm kurz die schicke Seite hier zeigen aber bei ihm gings nicht da war "Bärenjagd" unter Auszeichnungen gar nicht verfügbar, überhaupt alle anderen Beiträge die ich heute erstellt habe gehen nicht wodran liegt das denn? Kirby aka Siss 16:31, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ausrauben Ach ja eins hab ich noch vergessen wie kann man ein Halstuch anziehen. Is des bei einem Outfit dabei? und deine Antworten haben mir sehr geholfen. Danke! Revolverheld 17:48, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :( Deutsch und Englisch vertragen sich nicht hmm, war so schön bei und dann sind einige Erfolge schon in englischer Sprache da, das ist doch jetzt doof -.- naja ein paar Namen von den Erfolgen sind in englisch.. das irritiert mich Kirby aka Siss 18:16, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hier sind doch ganz viele noch englisch sehe nur einen der so gehört und zwar "High Roller", ich dachte das ist ein deutsches Wiki ^^ Kirby aka Siss 18:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich meinte ja "High Roller" ist richtig, nur ein paar waren englisch, das hatte mich total irritiert :( hoffentlich schaff ich's noch irgendwie, sonst mach ich woanders weiter .... Kirby aka Siss 16:47, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alle 48 Erfolge fertig eingetragen... habe jetzt alle 48 Erfolge nach dem Alphabet sortiert eingetragen und die Namen angepasst Ich bitte dich nur drum die Erfolge-Namen nicht mehr zu verändern, da jetzt alle da sind und alle den richtigen Namen haben, war ne ganz schöne Arbeit -.- sag nur wies weitergehen soll, freu mich drauf :)